


Royally Fucked

by orphan_account



Series: Made at Midnight [7]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blindfolds, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Oh Sehun, King Oh Sehun, Light Bondage, M/M, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Oh Sehun, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kings are not always meant to have queens by their side. Sometimes they need princes.





	Royally Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this fic, which is a pleasant surprise seeing as I hate most of the stuff that I write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you want to connect with me, check out my socials:  
> Insta: a.n.e.r.c.h.y  
> Twt: @anerchy2

"You majesty," a young servant boy called as he ran after the king of the most powerful kingdom. He continued his exclamation once the king had come to a halt and turned to face the cute boy, "the prince of Korinthe is here. He is waiting for you in your office, your majesty." The boy was panting, but the smile on his face was enough for the usually cold king to soften his features into a smile. The boy was his personal guard's son anyway, and Sehun sometimes wished he was his own son. 

"Thank you, Jeongguk. Now, off you go, go play with uncle baekhyun."

The young boy swiftly ran off, bunny like smile still plastered to his youthful face. The king laughed at the boy's antics, remembering the bliss of the youthful innocence that he wish he still had to this day.

After leaving the gardens where he had planned on taking a walk in the afternoon sunlight, they young king made his way to his office, where he knew he would be spending the best part of a few hours. Meetings with the prince of Korinthe always took much longer than expected.

As he entered the extravagant room, the man that was seated in one of the plush leather chairs stood up and bowed before the powerful king. His light pink hair fell over his face slightly, covering his golden skin. 

"Your Majesty," the pink haired man said as he stood upright once more, "what an honour to be called here."

The smirk that played across the prince's full lips looked mocking, but failed to make him look any less sinful than he already did. His thin shirt left little to the imagination, sheer enough to alert any onlooker of the tiny metal bars that made clear bumps underneath the fabric. His pants were tight enough to be considered restrictive, yet he moved with utter grace as he walked up to the powerful king. The jacket that bore his kingdom colours, white and silver, was draped over his arm, exposing the body chain that draped over his broad shoulders. He looked utterly fuckable. And to add to all of that, his crown made him look like a proper king, even if that title belonged to his younger brother, King Kim Namjoon.

Once Sehun found his voice, he tore his eyes away from the angel in front of him. "Seokjin, what a pleasure this is." His deep voice sent a visible shiver through the older man. Seeing the effect he had on the other man gave him enough of a clear mind to carry forth with his plan. "I must say, you look quite exquisite today. Special occasion?"

Seokjin smiled at the taller, still mocking, but managing to look somewhat wounded. "Oh, am I merely Seokjin to you? No hyung or prince? You wound me, Sehun." His voice was sweet, sounding like the sunlight that streamed in through the open windows of the office.

The younger changed character as soon as the words left the prince's mouth, however. He stepped closer to the slightly shorter man, looking at him with a dangerous fire in his eyes. "Oh baby doll, it's Sir to you." And so the game had begun.

Power and dominance rolled off of Sehun as he walked Seokjin backwards, chest to chest, until the elder's thighs hit the side of the large oak desk in the middle of the room. Their eyes never left each other's and the tension that built up between them felt tangible.

"Be a good boy, doll, and strip for Sir."

No longer had the words been uttered, than the challenge in Seokjin's eyes died out. The bratty look that was plastered onto his face fell away and made room for his tell tale signs of submission. The way his mouth would always stay slightly open and his eyes would never focus on the younger. He looked positively edible to Sehun, and oh how he was planning on devouring him. 

The shorter man placed down the jacket that was draped over his arm and slowly began to undo the ties that kept his shirt together. It was rather feminine looking, but it fit his image so well. His golden skin was revealed slowly, along with the thin silver chain that decorated his torso and connected to the small bars that pierced his nipples. The image was sinful, and luckily Sehun was not a religious man. The king walked to the back of the desk, taking a seat in his chair as he watched the older man strip. This was far from the first time that he had seen him naked, yet every time he was still shocked by the beauty the man possessed. If he wasn't aware of Seokjin's status, he would easily have mistook him for an angel. Although, he didn't think that angels were too fond of the idea of being fucked my a powerful king. 

When Seokjin had undone and stripped himself of his tight pants, he stood naked before the king. His skin looked unreal, doll like in the afternoon sun, and oh so pretty. But it was missing something. 

"Come here, doll, come to Sir."

The younger man's voice sent shivers down the prince's spine and he obeyed without a second thought. The bratty act from before forgotten as his respect and lust for the king clouded his mind. He came to a halt at the side of the king's chair, yelling out in surprise as he was pulled into the man's lap. 

Sehun threaded his fingers through his doll's unbelievably soft hair, playing with the pretty locks while rubbing his back. He liked to take care of Seokjin, to make sure that whatever he was doing was what the elder wanted. Ever since he first met the prince, being auctioned off as a royal whore, he had taken an almost parental liking too him. But instead of seeing him as a child, he saw the beautiful man as his doll; fragile, precious and absolutely gorgeous. It took time for them before they were comfortable enough to become intimate, but ever since their first time they had come a long way in terms of how they went about fucking.

Seokjin liked the attention, liked being treated like a precious doll and he liked to be put in him place by a powerful man. It just made it all the more better that he loved the man with his heart and soul, even if their love was forbidden. The shorter man had no problem in submitting to the king, but he did like to play hard to get sometimes. 

Sehun spent some time just taking care of the shorter man, making sure that he dropped fully into his headspace. Seokjin had a special headspace he liked to be in when they played. He liked the floaty feeling, the loosened grip he had on reality. He liked that he didn't feel like himself, that he forgot all the haunting memories and the critical thoughts. A he could focus on was pleasing his Sir and the pleasure that he gave him. Sehun loved the headspace too. He loved the fact that it made his doll happy, that it gave him an escape from the norm. And he always looked so blissful and fucked out when he went under. It was a win win situation.

After atleast twenty minutes or so, the king was confidant that he could progress with he scene. He picked up the feather light man and placed him down on the desk, kneeling. He proceeded to open the chest that stood beneath his desk and took out two long strands of silk. The first, a pure white piece of fabric, was used as a blindfold, being tied around the prince's head and contrasting so beautifully with his skin. The second was a deep red colour, looking sinful against his tanned skin, and it was used to tie his hands to a ring underneath the desk after the king had repositioned him to lie down on his back. With Seokjin layed out and ready, the king finally slipped into character.

 

"Look at you, doll, so ready for Sir to just take you."

Sehun sat back down in his chair, eyes devouring his precious little boy. Images of the man, laying there covered in sweat and cum, ran through his mind. His hands gently touched the soft thighs that lacked hair just like the rest of his body. His member stirred at the attention, already somewhat hard from the time it took him to drop into headspace. He was excited for whatever the king had planned, and the fact that he couldn't see only made him more sensitive than usual.

The younger's hands kept tracing his body, purposefully staying away from the places he knew the man underneath him wanted him to touch. He kept up the little game until Seokjin was squirming around beneath him, letting out breathy little moans and soft pleas for the younger man to just get on with it already.

"S-sir," he whimpered as Sehun traced his fingers around the base of his cock, "sir pl-ease." 

The touches vanished and the pink haired man all but cried at the loss. He could hear objects being moved around before a hand came to rest atop his chest. When the taller man spoke again, his voice came from right next to Seokjin's ear.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" The hand on his chest traced its way to one of the perky nipples that stood out so beautifully against the flushed skin of the elder. "Want Sir to ruin you, huh? Want me to claim you so that everyone knows who you belong to?" His voice was so deep, so arousing. It had the blindfolded man moaning out in agreement, baring his neck as a sign of submission. Sehun just laughed at him, standing up once more before starting his torture. 

His hands and lips were everywhere; gripping Seokjin's hips and grinding them up against his own, sucking and biting on his sensitive nipples and leaving marks that trailed up and down his torso and legs. By the time that enough purple bruises had formed in the shape of crescent moons and teeth marks, the man underneath the king was a complete mess. The white silk had been soaked with tears and his stomach was covered in precome. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

With no time to even catch his racing breath, the prince hear his partner moving around. His mind started to wonder, anticipating what was to come, but he had far missed the mark when the surprise of something hot made him scream out.

Sehun stood above the ruined male, smirking as the first drops of blood red wax hardened on his baby's skin. It looked so beautiful, two small droplets right on top of a pierced nipple. The chain that was attached to the piercings still looked sinful, and it contrasted so beautifully with the candle wax. He slowly let more droplets fall onto the golden expanse of skin beneath him, watching in awe as it trailed lower. 

By the time he had reached Seokjin's member, the elder was crying again. He was so close, yet still so far from utter euphoria. Him cock throbbed in need, neglect making it almost painful. But what he didn't expect was it to get this form of attention. The first droplet dripped right at the base, stinging so perfectly. The pain morphed into pleasure and soon his entire member was being treated the same. His screams and cries and moans all blended together as the pleasure became too much. And when the final droplet landed right on his slit, he lost it. 

Sehun watched with a predatory expression as the man beneath him came. Cum drizzled out of his wax covered slit, looking nothing short of pornographic. He knew that this wasn't enough for him though, that the prince liked to be used to the point where he would forget his own name. And with his own pleasure in mind, the king finally undressed himself. He granted his doll enough time to catch his breath, but before long he had a slicked up finger circling his hairless hole. 

"That was a nice first round, baby doll, but now it's time for Sir to enjoy himself."

The first finger went in without much effort and he found Seokjin's prostate writhing seconds. From there on it was a game of obedience. Sehun knew that his baby could come insanely fast when his prostate was stimulated, and he planned on using that knowledge against him. 

"You can cum at any time baby," a third finger joined the two that were already spreading the moaning man open, "but just know that Sir is far from done." 

With that, he pressed down hard on the bundle on nerves, getting the reaction that he wanted. Seokjin came a second time, cock not even going soft as it leaked out pearly white cum. It joined the pool of drying cum and wax that littered the flat plane of the tanned male's stomach.

After Seokjin had calmed down, Sehun used his doll's own release to slick of his cock. He made sure that he wasn't going to hurt him too much, just enough for him to still find pleasure in it. 

"Time for Sir to finish this up."

Seokjin breathed out in relief when he felt Sehun's dick sliding into him. The pain didn't even register in his fucked out mind and all he could focus on was how full and complete he felt. He didn't even realise how load his moans were until he felt a hand closing around his throat. The pressure mixed with the airiness in his mind from the lack of oxygen had him coming before he even knew what was happening. His ducked out mind barely registered his Sir pumping him full of cum and the heat that spread across his hickey covered chest.

For Sehun, this was the most beautiful view in the world. There, on his desk, laid the prince of Korinthe. The most beautiful man across all seven seas. A man that was looked down on once, but now held more power and respect than even the most feared kings. A man that was his; his to break and his to mend. Breaking him wasn't a bad thing either, but a necessary release for the both of them. On the king's desk, covered in cum and hickeys and wax, with the Nova Empire's symbol set in wax on his chest, layed his pride and joy. A man he loved and respected with all of his heart and a man that he wished he could be with.

Unfortunately, they couldn't be together. Their family ties and societal laws forced them to stay hidden, but even if their relationship was confined to the shadows, it was still a relationship.

After the both of them were cleaned and dressed, with Seokjin cradled in Sehun's arms and coming back from his headspace, they just stayed there. They stayed, wrapped up in each other, until the sun had started setting and the king's personal guard, Jimin, came knocking at the door. They walked out to the courtyard together, hugging each other one last time before they stepped into the public eye. As they wrapped their arms around each other and pressed longing kisses into each other's skin, only then did Sehun end it.

"Thank you for your servic, baby doll."

Seokjin laughed, dangerous smirk back in place as he pulled away from the hug. There, in front of the respected king, stood an unlikely prince. The son of gods, yet a human in nature. A true contradiction.

"Thank you for your time, Sir." His smirk widened, "I hope that we meet again soon."

And with that the godly prince waltzed off, hips swaying dangerously and silver body chain visible underneath his sheer shirt as he mounted a lone standing pegasus.

Sehun filled him with his eyes, waiting until he couldn't see him anymore. Only then did the king drop his glamour and allowed his wings to extend behind him.

"Fair well my prince," the King of Hell bid to the night sky, "May our time apart be measured only by hours and nothing longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions down below or DN them to me on any of my socials.
> 
> :)


End file.
